Black Bird
by emipfal
Summary: Raven and Garfield have been coworkers for some time now. They know that that's all they are to eachother. Or at least that's what they think the other knows. I do not own Teen Titans or anything used in this book except the words that I have put to the page. I do not own any of the song lyrics used nor the titles of the songs.
1. A Lovely Night

Chapter 1:A Lovely Night  
It was one of those nights that made you think that there was such thing as romance and a way to make it in this fucked up world. The sun was setting just beyond the horizon and Raven and Garfield had sat watching it together.  
"This almost feels like a waste." Raven chimed up, in the monotone that she was known for. Having recently gone through a bad incident with a dragon, she was not one for the romance factor right now.  
"What is?" Garfield asked, cocking his head to one side and bearing his fang.  
"Just you and me sitting here taking in this sunset. It seems like something that should be reserved for something more."  
He sat there, slightly disheartened, but he had no idea why he was so. He didn't have feelings for Raven. There was no way that he was going to admit it if he did. The girl who actively avoids him or makes his life hell via several forms of torture when he began to annoy her. For someone who didn't have feelings, he did think about her a lot.  
Raven couldn't allow herself to face her truth. Her powers were much too sensitive for the likes of love to come to her, besides who would love a half demon, anyway? She could not even remember how they got into this situation. She sat next to the green changeling, doing everything she could to ignore his strong features and the fact that she just wanted them to herself. She could feel something stirring in her. She suddenly tugged at the shorts she was wearing and felt self conscious about the crop top exposing her midriff. Her hair in a mid toned to dark purple ombre which had a hint of blue to it. She was suddenly very aware of the half of her exposed neck as chills went racing through her, causing the hairs to stand on end.  
Garfield wasn't allowing himself to think about how she smelled. Or how she could hear her heartbeat, causing his to want to sync to the same rhythm, trying to avoid the instincts telling him to make her his own. There were so many animals inside of him yelling at him to do various mating rituals. He found the sudden desire to find a perfect pebble and present it to her as a gift.  
Raven could sense that there was something different about Gar's aura. She felt a sudden longing for something, but what it was she just couldn't quite put her finger on. He was staring off at the beautiful sunset before them when she assumed it was simply just him longing for someone to hold. She was very grateful that he couldn't sense that she was the one who wanted to be held by him. The empath always had this longing feeling for him to be near her… to share experiences. To share warmth and sync our heartbeats so we are almost one person, but now she sits with a blank expression on her face. A face that always needed to remain that way. One that couldn't risk showing love.  
Heart racing, that's what he sensed from the empath. He knew something was up, but he was dangerously close to the edge of a roof and knew better than to try his luck. He may have gotten taller and stronger, but he knew that magic always trumped brute strength alone. She could do whatever she wanted if she got pissed off enough. Dick may have been able to hold it off when he was around, but he was nowhere to be seen. emI'm sure off somewhere with Kori doing who knows what. Quite frankly, I don't think any of us really wanted to know, /emGarfield thought to himself.  
Raven abruptly stood up and began walking towards the door to reenter the building. Her knee length boots crunching all the way to the door along the roof. She admired the rocks that she stepped as she crossed the roof. emWhy did Dick insist on the gravel? She thought to herself and she spotted something in among the gravel. She leaned over and picked up something shiny that caught her eye. It was a penny. Heads up.  
"All day long you'll have good luck," Raven said to herself, mumbling hoping that even Garfield wouldn't be able to hear despite having the animal hearing on his side.  
Garfield stood up and wiped off his khaki pants deciding that since it was now dark out, it would be a good excuse to turn in for the night, since the sunset was his excuse for coming out in the first place. He was tempted to shift into the gentoo penguin and simply present one of the many rocks he deemed acceptable to Raven right then and there, but as always there was that nagging fear of him not being able to handle the rejection he was sure he would receive.  
However, when he made his way towards the tower, he suddenly found that Raven was much taller than him despite the fact that he had hit his growth spurt months ago and was typically towering above her now. He looked down confused to see green flippers and a pale green belly. The often recognizable markings of - you guessed it- the gentoo penguin. His face would have turned bright red if he wasn't already completely green. He looked up at the look of shock and hilarity that danced at Raven's features. He loved the look dancing at her features and simply walked past into the stairwell while Raven attempted to hide the smile tugging at her lips.


	2. Powerful

Chapter 2: Powerful  
He waddled towards the stairs, not knowing if it was more embarrassing to shift back and have to talk to her as a human or her witnessing the inevitable falling down the stairs he would do while trying to waddle them. He decided to take the route that would only hurt his pride as opposed to both his pride and himself. He quickly formed back into a human. With a monotone voice, and a shocked look in her eyes, Raven piped up.  
"I don't understand what you and Kori have against clothes." She mumbled while looking away, a little hint of red beginning to flush her cheeks. She had seen him like this plenty of times. Both of her teammates seemed to be allergic to clothes a lot of the time. Dick seems to care a lot more now that Kori happens to be his girlfriend. There has been a significant decrease in simply forgoing a towel after a shower because she preferred "air drying". Garfield was never really the one to walk about naked, but when you live with someone for years, and they have a tendency to forget to throw on pajamas or a uniform before joining you for breakfast it tends to stop phasing you. This time, however, she felt something inside her. Something she couldn't explain. Something powerful that was already going to throw her off.  
Garfield looked down and suddenly realized that he was completely naked. Not thinking about the fact that he hadn't put on his uniform under the clothes he had worn to explore the city that afternoon once he went through his last comic book. He blushed deeply, thankful that she still wasn't looking, though Raven could feel the embarrassment oozing off of him. She had never felt that whenever he would do that before, which made her curious. He always seemed like he was completely fine with being naked up until about 2 months ago. After that, for some reason, he was guaranteed to not come out without sweats and a t-shirt on at the least. She had figured that Robin had talked to him about it, but she didn't know why that would be causing him to feel so embarrassed.  
"He quickly morphed into a rabbit and hopped down the stairs. Hoping to make it to the elevator before she could get there so they weren't trapped in that tiny metal box after that had just happened. He jumped up and grabbed the elevator button, praying that she wouldn't make it down, but knowing that she would. The elevator betrayed him and appeared just as Raven got to the bottom of the stairs, allowing her to walk right in and stand next to her rabbit teammate.  
"What was that about with the penguin?" She asked, looking down at Garfield. Her voice remained in one pitch and her face stony, but her eyes gave away that she still found it a little funny.  
"I have no clue." The bunny answered after some deliberation. The empath could tell that he wasn't being one hundred percent honest with her and that really bothered her. She had no idea why, however. Recently, his powers had been going haywire. He had no idea what was doing it, but he knew he needed to control it. Random transformations were not going to be something that he would enjoy or that should be happening.  
"Maybe you should go to the med-bay." Raven stated. She looked straight ahead. The metal was somehow fascinating her. Anything to keep from looking down at her teammate yet. "I'm sure that it's something that I can get under control." He said stubbornly. Raven didn't feel like arguing with the young shapeshifter. They went their separate ways once they reached their rooms at the end of the hall. Right across from each other. Raven slipped past the door and quickly shut it, smiling to herself. She then felt anger bubble up inside of her. Slowly trying to stomp out the pink emotion that had overtaken herself, no matter how powerful it seemed. She could feel things being lifted and about to shatter, turning her room into a war zone at any moment. She quickly climbed onto her bed, crossed her legs, and whispered 3 words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeated time and time again trying to find her center. once she couldn't, she realized that this was going to have to be solved with a trip into Nevermore. The place that Raven tried to avoid as much as possible. She was to enter her own mind and she didn't know for sure what she was going to find.


	3. I Am Not A Robot

Chapter 3: I Am Not a Robot

The cold blank stare of her own reflection was the only thing she could see in the ancient mirror. She was tempted to simply let the emotions currently arguing inside of her keep going. There was truly no harm in doing it right? I mean they weren't causing her powers to become out of her control… yet. There was no way for her to guarantee that they wouldn't, but she almost simply wanted to let it be and hope that all would be okay. br /spanShe sighed, "Here goes nothing." She mumbled, sticking her hand through the mirror and suddenly finding herself in her signature leotard and cape, with rocks floating all about. The sky was black as per usual and the rocks had a red aura floating around them, showing which emotion she would currently be having to fight.

There was something different about Nevermore this time. There wasn't the normal chill in the air. The scene was less dreary. There was no sense of foreboding.

She began her journey, stumbling upon timidity as she reached the first gate. br /span"He won't love us. We can't admit our feelings to him." Timid stressed to Raven. "We can't let him know. We would be embarrassed and I wouldn't be able to stand it. Please, don't do anything brave." She said, disappointment clearly visible in her eyes as she looked away and allowed Raven continue on with her path. br /The next emotion she had stumbled upon was happiness. "He came out on the roof to just sit with us." She smiled and cooed. "He likes us." She squealed and held her hands over her mouth to mask it. "You know it's true!" Raven looked at the bright landscape. A landscape covered in trees and grass. There were birds singing happily all over, which accounted for the lack of blackbirds yelling at her in the part outside of this part of her mind. There was only cheeriness here. Even more than normal.

"I don't know anything of the sort," Raven hissed at her emotion. That was enough to terrify most people, but happiness knew better.

"It's almost time." She smiled as Raven exited her happy-go-lucky section of her brain.

Around Raven had appeared a lush green rainforest, there were animals calling all around her. All of them seemed to be calling at once and there seemed to be everything in the animal kingdom in this one forest. br /spanNext was the green hooded Raven. She came bounding in with a black flip and a smile. She was swinging on a vine before her graceful dismount, despite the fact that she could've fallen at any point, meaning death for that emotion, but when you're pure bravery you don't seem to care.

"You should tell him. You'll never know if you don't tell him. Have some balls." The green hooded girl said as she removed her hood to reveal Raven's face. Raven just stared at her and let her go on speaking. "Bravery means taking the risk that he might not like you back, but it doesn't mean that you can just sit back and not do anything." She explained. She stood there, staring Raven down. Raven was just happy that bravery was not the one in control, because if she was, she would've confessed to Beast Boy a long time ago.

"Come on, don't be such a wimp." She whined to her creator, giving her a light punch on the arm.

Raven simply turned away and walked towards the next emotion, maybe to one that could help decide what she should do.

She came across her second to last emotion. A tall slim girl with a purple hood stand directly in front of Raven. She didn't turn - not right away. "I knew you would be here eventually. When I saw Beast Boy, I knew." Raven gave her emotion a very confused look, waiting for her to continue.

"It was very, very small when we first saw him. It was barely anything at all. All the other emotions thought that it would fade. I knew better, but they wouldn't listen to me. They all believed that it was going to be done after a month or 2. You didn't even know it was happening before it would be gone. The feelings were so insignificant, yet they grew. They flourished. They have faded in and out over the years, but they have always been here." Her emotion went on to state. "The more that you let your anger and annoyance take over. The more that the emotions faded, until they were almost gone, but ever since he grew up. Ever since he didn't see annoying you as a goal. You have been able to let them flourish despite your protests against it. It has now taken over. It has begun to warm. You could feel it as you entered this place. You could feel the lack of cold, despite the fact that it is not quite warm yet. You now know the cause of that warmth. The warmth we haven't felt since our few years on Azarath." Love now turned to look at Raven. Face to face Raven could see the image in her emotions eye.

"You love him, Raven. You can't ignore it anymore." All she could see in her emotion's eye was a tint of green, hinting at who she always had on her mind./p


	4. Little Talks

Chapter 4: Little Talks

Raven opened her eyes to a harsh knock at the door. She opened it to see a very green boy in black sweatpants and a white shirt. The pants featured a paw print on the hip. Garfield had his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it. "Hey, Rae." He smiled, sheepishly. He didn't know how she was going to react to him simply showing up at her door while she was no doubt meditating.

"What do you want?" She asked, deadpan. She stared at him, not allowing him to see any emotion in her face. You could tell that Garfield was nervous and she was not helping at all. He looked down at the floor and began mumbling something.

"Could you speak up?" She snapped. He looked up and you could see his ears lowering and his eyes screamed disappointment and sadness. They were the exact eyes a puppy would give you when they're in trouble. Raven could feel her powers surging, and she could tell that there was dark energy surrounding several things behind her. She stood there waiting, not moving an inch and unflinching.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I have my uniform on almost always so I kind of forgot that I wasn't wearing it."

"Why did you change in the first place?" Raven cocked her head, and looked at him, trying to get him to look her in the eye. She had a slight blush to her face and was still wearing her shorts and crop top combo, which made her shiver once a breeze came in from the window. She was very confused by the choice of animal and why he changed in the first place. A penguin of all things? It's not like it was all that cold, and he naturally ran warm either.

"I'm not sure," he lied. He knew exactly why, but what he didn't know is how he did it without realizing. His powers had never been the ones to get out of control. That was always Raven. Her powers were very strongly correlated to her emotions according to Starfire who only knew this after the Puppet King had managed to switch their bodies. If she felt an emotion that she couldn't quite control, she was a force to be reckoned with and she was very terrifying. Raven calmed herself, barely managing to not send her books flying across the room, damaging many things on the way.

"It was just a strange choice for it not being very cold outside." Raven noted, still monotone.

At that, Beast Boy rubbed his neck again. "Yeah. Sometimes the animals inside of me just fight their way out, and apparently I felt like a Gentoo penguin." He let out a slight chuckle and Raven let a bit of a smile grace her lips.

"Dude, are we gonna play some games or what?" A man who is half metal asks from down the hall as he walks out of his room and spies Beast Boy in front of Raven's door. Beast Boy looked over at him, clearly happy for the release from his need to answer that question.

"Totally! I'm gonna kick your ass!" He says excitedly. "Talk to you later, Rae?" He smiled and cocked his head to the side, showing off his fangs that poked out from beneath his upper lip.

"Bye, Beast Boy." She says, closing the door to that comment. She climbs on her bed and resumes meditating, letting the world be completely tuned out.

"You get shut down again?" concern laced the cyborg's eyes as he walked towards his friend.

Beast Boy followed Victor down the hallway at that comment. He had stared at the door for a few seconds before really getting the nerve to just walk away instead of knocking on her door and explain exactly why the penguin was significant.

"What?! Rae and I are just friends. There's nothing going on there." He said, laughing nervously.

"Come on, BB. I know you're lying. What's up?"

"Nothing. I am fine." Garfield said, getting annoyed.

"You can tell me."

"Raven kind of … saw me… naked." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Dude. All of us have seen that." Victor laughed and hit his friend on the back. "That's nothing new."

"It's new when you love her and she sees you." Garfield nearly yelled, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth, wishing that he could just occasionally shut up. Cyborg stared at him, his eye popping out of its socket. He just stared at Garfield for a long time, not knowing what to say, the shock still raging through his body.

"What? I didn't say anything. You heard nothing. I am going back to my room." Garfield made an awkward exit and quickly locked the door once it closed to his room. He morphed. Soon a tiny fly was what was sitting on the floor, surrounded by the clothes that he had shed before changing. He silently snuck into Raven's room and watched her meditate for what felt like years, before a strong red light and bright harsh noise interrupted both of them.

Fleeing to his room, and pulling on a uniform, Beast Boy made his way to the common room, ready to embark on the journey to the newest threat that the city had to its safety. Beast Boy couldn't help but study Raven as they travelled to the scene of the crime that was currently being committed. He was completely fascinated by the shape of her outlined by the light from the moon.

They landed, ready to take on whatever was coming.

"Why hello titans! It is your arch nemesis Control Freak!" A round teen with mutton chops and a sad excuse for a mustache sat there with mechanical arms and legs holding up the teen. "Like my new toy? I have a friend helping me with my gadgets now." He smiled mischievously and tried to grab for Starfire before having his first leg taken out by Robin. After that it was no problem to get the awkward and clumsy teen taken out. The only way to control the legs was to try to move your own on a platform. Once one of the legs was taking out, control freak couldn't balance himself out enough to actually land any good shots and they made quick work of him.

"You guys wanna go out for pizza?" Garfield asked once they had finished putting Control Freak in the patrol car. He smiled at his teammates as they all broke off to use their own vehicles to get back to the tower.

"Not tonight, BB." Cyborg said, sounding tired. He had just been woken up from a nap when they were walking out the door to answer the alarm.

"I must get the rest of beauty." Starfire exclaimed while climbing onto the back of Robin's motorcycle. Robin was already on it and ready to go.

"I'll go with you, Beast Boy." Raven chimed in. She looked at him smile widely, but you could tell that she didn't want to go. She just didn't want to see him unhappy and he didn't know why.

"Great!" He said, faking enthusiasm, afraid that he would have to answer her question from earlier. They got to the pizza place in no time - which is easy when you can both fly. Beast Boy remained over Raven the entire time they were flying. He loved to see her in the moonlight. It was always were she seemed to be the most comfortable.

"We'll have the large cheese." Beast Boy told the waitress and smiled. She giggled and walked away with the order.

"So why did you turn into a penguin?" Raven asked, sipping on her drink and expecting a response this time.

"Uh…"


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5: Recovery

"Well? I'm waiting." Raven stated, a slight annoyance to her voice. Rage was beginning to build up the more that he made her wait for an answer.

"I don't know. Typically I change based on my mood or for which animal is being dominant." He said, blushing. "You could say I'm an emotional…" He trailed off and where human Beast Boy had once sat was a large lizard. "Get it?" He smiled, returning to his human form. Raven sat there, no hint of a smile grazing her lips. "I'm an emotional chameleon? Come on, Rae! That one was funny." Garfield pouted.

"What mood would you be in to be a penguin?" She asked, a hint of interest escaping through her usual monotone.

"It was nothing. I was thinking about some stuff, and my body decided to embody it in a penguin." He blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"What does your body need to think of to become a penguin?" Raven wondered out loud.

"I must have just suddenly been cold." Garfield replied quickly. "That must have been all it was. There's no deeper meaning." Garfield sipped his drink before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"The fact that you say there is no deeper meaning tells me there's a deeper meaning, Garfield." Garfield stared at her, shock spreading across his face. She had never called him that before. At least she had never said it out loud. In her head, he would always be Gar or Garfield. It was more personal for him. It was something that she could use to distinguish him from the others. She would often call the others by their first name, but they all called Garfield "Beast Boy". He would always be Garfield to her.

"You…got me there." He said, pointing at her. He smiled and cocked his head, hoping he could change the subject. He sat there silent, waiting for the pizza to appear.

"Garfield," _There it was again._ "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I'm not." He stated, taking yet another sip of his drink.

"But you are." She insisted. Garfield flagged down the waitress.

"Could we get that pizza to go actually?" He smiled at her, which caused Raven's stomach to twist into knots. She looked angry and didn't bother trying to hide it. She hadn't quite reached the point where there are 4 eyes appearing on her forehead, but she was close.

"Fine." She hissed, a portal appearing beneath her. "You don't want to tell me, you can get home by yourself." She stepped through and left the green boy in the pizza parlor. He quickly grabbed some cash out of his wallet, and the pizza and tried to get through the portal as well, but it was gone the second he tried to step through as if she could sense he was coming.

He pouted, his ears slouching. He quickly found a way to keep the pizza on his back before transforming into a cheetah and racing home.

He entered the tower, prepared for a storm. He was sure that Raven had told Kori all about the incident in the pizza place. He walked in and things were even calmer than usual. There was no one in the common room. The pizza in his hands was getting cold, so he heated up a few pieces in the microwave and called it good before scarfing them down. He walked up the stairs and went to knock on Raven's door. He heard something coming from Dick's room and he quickly clamped his hands over his ears before rushing by hoping to not hear anymore. Raven heard a quick knock at her door and climbed off of her bed, wearing sleep shorts and a tank top. She had been meditating and determined that her leotard was too uncomfortable for her to find her center in. She opened the door to see familiar green eyes. He was holding a pizza and held it out to her silently. She took it and he began to walk away. "Garfield! Wait." She sighed, fingers on the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry about how I reacted." She turned to enter her room, only to find herself stopped when there was a green hand on her arm. She turned to suddenly be drawn into a hug. She looked up at Garfield's face. He was blushing and holding her as tight as he could. She pulled away a little bit, leaning in to his face which was craned down to look her in the eye - or more likely at her lips. He leaned in as well, waiting for her lips to meet his. They were mere centimeters apart when they heard a resounding "BOOYAH!" from just down the hall.


	6. Perfect

Chapter 6: Perfect

"I don't understand why I have to do this." Raven grumbled as Kori pulled her hair back into a bun using the extensions that she had also placed in her hair.

"Because Boyfriend Dick and I are too obvious." She stated, pulling more at the half demon's hair. "We are all over the news. You and friend Beast Boy are not what a villain will be expecting, therefore you are going to be bigger targets." Kori explained for the 5th time.

"But I have to date him?" Raven complained, not having talked to him since the incident in the hallway.

"You have to go on a date with him. If the dating ensues, that would be on you two." Kori giggled and gave Raven a wink.

Raven glared at her friend who then resumed to do her makeup, giving her a more dramatic look than she cared for. She gave her a natural smokey eye and on her lips a pop of crimson to accompany the red jewel in the center of her forehead. Kori stepped back to admire her handy work and decided that she was satisfied with the result.

"There you go, friend Raven!" She exclaimed, smiling proudly. Raven looked in the mirror. She smiled at Kori and thanked her friend. Though it is a lot more than what she would usually do… in fact any makeup is more than what she would usually do… she loved it all the same and that made Kori jump with joy while clapping. She may not be able to sense people's emotions, but Kori knew when Raven genuinely enjoyed something. She knew that she had done well by the empath's standards.

Kori had been tasked with dragging Raven to the mall to pick out an evening dress for this mission. It also doesn't hurt to have one if a mission like this comes up again. Raven emerged from Kori's walk in closet where the dress had been living until this night came. The dress came down to the floor, with a slit up to Raven's mid thigh. It was a strapless dress with sleeves that were attached and hung next to the dress. The sleeves were the only thing that was attaching the dress to any other part of her body. Her sweetheart neckline came down just low enough that it showed a tiny bit of cleavage. She sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"I look ridiculous, Kori." She looked at herself in the mirror, very uncomfortable with how the dress sat on her small frame. She knew it didn't look completely awful, but it also just didn't look right.

"Friend Raven, you look gorgeous." The orange-skinned girl gushed. Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

Raven tugged the dress up, trying to hide what little cleavage it did show. "I look like a little girl playing dress up." She sighed and sat on Kori's bed.

"You need your shoes!" Kori almost yelled, shocked that she had forgotten. She emerged from her closet with a pair of 4 inch silver vintage looking heels. It had the little decorative holes in the toes like they would have in the 50s.

"They're gorgeous Kori." Raven smiled and quickly slipped on the shoes and did the buckle. "When did you pick these up?"

"I went to the mall with boyfriend Dick once I got back and realized that you did not have shoes for such occasion. That is also when we got the makeup for you."

Raven had just assumed that Kori already had this makeup, now her finding out that they had bought all new things for this mission made her feel bad about being so harsh on all of it. "Thanks," Raven blushed and Kori went in for a hug. Raven allowed it, because she was grateful, though she only allowed it to occur for like 30 seconds. That was enough for the alien. She knew that this sort of stuff did not come easy to Raven. She would take what she could get.

"Is Raven ready? They have to leave soon!" Dick yelled from down the hall. Garfield was waiting in the common area, anxious to see Raven in her dress. He had never seen her in anything but her leotard besides once when she didn't think he was up and walked into the common room to make her morning tea in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She had looked so beautiful with her disheveled hair and tired look in her eyes, but then again she always did.

"Just one second! She's just putting her shoes on." Kori yelled back, turning towards Raven. "Are you ready?" She whispered to the terrified empath.

"As I'll ever be." She mumbled and Kori smiled to the empath and lead her down the hall.

"Now presenting…. Raven!" Kori said, as she walked through the door into the common room. Raven walked in after her and Garfield could feel his heart beating through his chest cartoon style. He stared at Raven smiling the whole time.

"You look great, Raven." Dick smiled and Kori came and slung her arm around his waist.

"Great? She looks magnificent! Absolutely stunning!" Garfield exclaimed, then quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. His face was as red as a fresh strawberry. Raven's was also turning a bright shade of red as she looked down. She had to admit he also looked great. He cleaned up well. Though she did have to admit that she liked him better with his hair all wild and free as opposed to slicked back like it was now.

"You look good too." She tried to not let a smile creep onto her lips. She felt something new arising in her. Another emotion she was going to have to keep in check, though she knew that she couldn't meditate to figure out what it was right now.

"Shall we go, Rae?" Garfield asked.

"It's Raven." She mumbled, so only he could hear. They departed to get to the venue and start the mission, loaded with cameras in Raven's tear drop silver necklace and in Garfield's tie clip. They pulled up to the venue and heard a very familiar song.

"Care to dance?" Garfield smiled, exposing his fangs.

"I suppose that I have to don't I?" Raven had a blank expression on her face, and took Garfield's hand.

"Come on, Rae. I know you want to." He said, sweeping her into his arms and beginning to slowly move with her.

A distinctly female voice rang out through the various speakers set up throughout the ballroom. The chandelier dangled above them and cast millions of lights all over the room. The song playing over the speaker was clearly a cover of the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran and Garfield knew it was just that. The perfect song for the perfect girl.

Garfield looked deeply into Raven's eyes and sang the last part with the lead singer. He had heard the song before. He knew the words by heart. He always thought of Raven when he heard it. He sang along, quietly. Quietly enough for only her to hear.

Raven didn't know what to do. She just wanted to lean in and kiss him right there. She took his hand and lead him off the dance floor once the song was finished.

He allowed himself to be lead off, assuming that she was taking him somewhere more private to let him down easier. He let his ears slouch a little bit. Raven pulled him near to her and suddenly there was a portal appearing next to where they stood. She stepped into it, bringing Garfield with her. They landed on the roof and Garfield looked around, confused and almost scared.

"Garfield, I have something to tell you…"


End file.
